Sukitte Ii na yo
by noelle-98
Summary: Kunimitsu Tezuka e Noelle Maeda se tornaram melhores amigos logo no primeiro ano que entraram na Seigaku. Ao longo dos anos, sentimentos estranhos e desconhecidos por ambos começam aparecer, porém o medo de perder amizade é mais forte.
1. Chapter 1

Noelle olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e suspirou aliviada ao constatar que não estava atrasada como pensava, já que falta pouco para chegar à sua nova escola. Não demorou para que avistasse ao longe o letreiro contendo o nome da escola "Seishun Gakuen", abriu um sorriso e tratou logo de apressar os passos, não queria chegar atrasada na cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo.

Chegando perto da entrada ficou admirada com o tamanho e a beleza da escola, estava contente por ter conseguido entrar ali, já que foi nesse lugar que seus pais haviam se conhecido. Vendo que vários alunos começavam a caminhar para o mesmo local, entendeu que era lá que aconteceria a cerimônia, então sem mais delongas, ela começou a caminhar juntamente com os outros alunos.

X

– Até que fim abertura acabou não agüentava mais ficar de pé. – disse Noelle se esticando, porém quando ela foi baixar os braços não percebeu que havia alguém ao seu lado e acabou por acertar a mesma.

– Oh...sinto muito, eu não vi que você estava aqui. – se voltou para a pessoa ao seu lado e percebeu que havia batido em um garoto e constatou que ele também deveria ser um aluno do primeiro ano, já que possui a mesma altura que ela, mas o que intrigou a mesma foi o fato dele estar com os olhos fechados.

– Não tudo bem. Porém tenha mais cuidado na próxima vez. – disse o garoto com um sorriso no rosto, Noelle teve a impressão de que aquele sorriso era irônico, porém preferiu deixar quieto isso.

– Não é por nada não, mas porque você fica de olhos fechados? – perguntou a garota intrigada com aquele fato, sabia que se não perguntasse, iria acabar ficando com aquilo na cabeça. – Oh você é cego? Desculpe-me, eu não sabia, eu sinto muito. – Noelle pedia desculpas sem parar e estava completamente envergonha com toda a situação.

O garoto não pode deixar de rir, tanto pela curiosidade dela, como pela suposição da mesma e também do modo de como ela estava pedindo desculpas exageradamente. – olha tudo bem, eu não sou cego. Então não há motivo para pedir desculpa. – ele falava entre os risos. – Ah isso é segredo, mas eu sou Syusuke Fuji, muito prazer.

–Eu sou Noelle Maeda, um prazer conhecê-lo Fuji. – ela abriu um sorriso logo em seguida. –Ahh, você sabe onde ficam as salas dos primeiros anos?

– Sei sim e estava indo pra lá agora, então vamos juntos? – ele olhou para a garota que concordou com a cabeça.

Os dois começaram a caminhar até o prédio que possui as salas de aulas de todos os anos, no meio do caminho uma garota de cabelos azulados os parou para perguntar se sabiam onde ficavam o corredor que continha as salas do primeiro ano. Fuji disse que ela podia ir junto e já que estavam indo para lá.

– Eu me chamo Saori Sasaki.

– Muito prazer Sasaki, eu Sou Noelle Maeda e esse é Syusuke Fuji. – Noelle apontava para o garoto ao seu lado que acenou cabeça num cumprimento.

Do mesmo modo que Noelle havia ficado intrigada pelo fato do garoto ficar com os olhos fechado Saori também ficou, porém ela preferiu não comentar nada. Feito as apresentações os três voltaram a caminhar até o corredor dos primeiros anos, eles conversavam animadamente entre si, e Noelle descobriu que tanto Fuji como Saori queriam entrar no clube de Tênis, porém quando foi perguntado em que grupo ela iria entrar, ela ficou em silencio, pois nem ela sabia em que clube iria freqüentar durante o tempo que estudaria ali na Seigaku, ela respondeu que ainda não sabia e os dois falaram para ela entrar no clube de tênis, porém ela disse que não, já que não era boa em esporte, talvez fosse entrar no clube de jardinagem.

Finalmente haviam chegado à ala dos primeiros anos, a primeira a ficar foi Saori já que sua turma era ao lado da escada, logo depois foi Fuji que era ao lado da sala de Saori. Noelle respirou fundo ao chegar à porta da sua sala e olhou para sua mão aonde continha o numero da sua sala, para ter certeza que era ali mesmo, ela entrou e percebeu que estava meio que vazio, havia apenas uns três alunos, dois estavam sentados no fundo e um estava sentado na primeira carteira ao lado carteira que ficava perto da janela. Ela sorriu estava contente que ninguém havia sentado na janela, era o local que ela mais gostava e então jogou seu material em cima da carteira e sentou e ficou a olhar para os alunos que estavam andando lá fora.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou olhando para a fora, só quando começou a ouvir a voz da sua professora que pedia silencio para dar inicio a aula.E ficou contente de saber que a primeira aula seria de inglês, era a matéria que mais gostava. Mas o que a pegou de surpresa foi quando a professora mandou todo mundo sentar em dupla para que pudéssemos traduzir um trecho de uma historia. Ela olhou em volta e percebeu que todos já haviam formados a dupla, menos ela e o garoto do seu lado, respirou fundo e o cutucou com o lápis. O garoto olhou para ela intrigado pela atitude da mesma.

– Ei, vamos fazer juntos ? – O garoto arqueou a sobrancelha pela pergunta dela, parecia que estava pensando na proposta dela, e isso estava começando a irritar a garota que tentava a todo custo manter um sorriso na face.

– Tudo bem. – respondeu depois de alguns segundos que pareceram longos para a garota.

Ele empurrou a carteira até o dela e pediram para a professora entregar o papel do trecho da historia, feito isso, ambos começaram a traduzir, o garoto ficou surpreso ao ver a facilidade que a garota tinha de falar e traduzir.

– Você é muito boa com o inglês. – disse voltando sua atenção para a garota e percebeu que ela não era feia, seu nariz arrebitado e os lábios carnudos junto com a cor de sua pele branca faziam com que ela parecia um anjo, seus cabelos castanhos que estavam presos num coque mal feito faziam com que parecia mais ainda, mas o que realmente chamou atenção do garoto foi a cor dos olhos dela, que eram de azul puxado para o violeta.

– Obrigada, é porque eu vive cinco anos nos estados unidos. – ela respondeu abrindo um sorriso sem, tirar os olhos do papel, sendo assim não percebeu que o garoto estava a olhando atentamente. – Nossa, já ia me esquecendo, sou Noelle Maeda, prazer. – voltando sua atenção para o rapaz e notou que ele a olhava fixamente, suas bochechas começava a ficar numa coloração rosada, sim, ela estava ficando envergonhado com o olhar intenso do mesmo, que no instante desviou olhar para o papel na carteira, o que Noelle não notou foi que ele também havia ficado envergonhado pelo fato dela ter notado que ele estava admirando-a.

– Kunimitsu Tezuka. – ele disse depois de alguns segundos em silencio.

Noelle preferiu não falar mais nada e voltou sua atenção novamente para a tradução. Assim se passou a aula de inglês, sendo que os dois foram os únicos que conseguiram traduzir o trecho da historia, o que surpreendeu a professora. A próxima aula seria de química, o que fez Noelle fechar a cara, odiava qualquer matéria que tinha que resolver problemas com conta, era péssima em matéria assim. Ela olhou para Tezuka e viu que o mesmo estava atento a cada explicação do professor, o que a surpreendeu. Noelle olhou mais atentamente e constatou que Tezuka ficava muito bonito quando estava assim, sério prestando toda atenção no professor, seus olhos castanhos que estavam fixos em cada movimento e rabisco na lousa, o modo de como mordia seu lábio inferior e ajeitava óculos quando não entendi o que o professor falava e a maneira de como seu cabelo castanho balançava quando a brisa passava pela janela.

Tezuka estava começando sentir que tinha alguém olhando fixamente e isso o estava incomodando e por uma fração de segundo olhou pelo canto do olho e percebeu que a garota com quem havia feito parceria na aula de inglês, estava olhando atentamente para ele, fez com que seu cérebro trabalhasse para se lembrar de como ela chamava, "Isso Noelle Maeda" um sorriso de canto surgiu no seu lábio ao conseguir se lembrar do nome da garota, porém o mesmo sorriso desapareceu quando a voz do professor chegou ao seu ouvido, fazendo com que voltasse a prestar atenção nele.

Balançando a cabeça Noelle direcionou seus olhos para a janela e de imediato soube que algum terceiro ano estava praticando educação física agora, porém nenhum garoto ali chamou sua atenção, seus olhos foram dos rapazes do terceiro para uma arvore de cerejeira que estava começando a florescer. Um sorriso bobo brotou em seus lábios ao se lembrar que a primavera estava chegando só faltava apenas uma semana.

– Senhorita Maeda, gostaria de saber o que de tão interessante lá fora? – uma voz surgiu ao pé do seu ouvido, o que fez com que a garota se assustasse e olhasse para o professor que estava ao seu lado olhando dela para os rapazes do terceiro.

Porém quando ia pedir desculpa por estar tão desligada da aula, o sinal anunciando que a aula havia acabado e que era hora do intervalo estava começando. Noelle suspirou aliviada vendo que o professor se afastava da sua mesa e ia para dele recolher seu material, arrumou suas coisas e se levantou, olhou de relance para o lugar de Tezuka e percebeu que o mesmo continuava ali e que estava lendo.

– Ei, Tezuka você não quer ir comigo na cantina? – ela disse ficando em frente ao garoto.

Tezuka levantou a cabeça do livro para olhar a garota sua frente, e soltou um suspiro que foi interpretado pela garota como se ela estivesse o incomodando, sendo assim, ela começou a caminhar para fora da sala, porém uma voz a chamou. – Espere Maeda. Irei com você. – ela parou bruscamente e esperou até que ele estive ao seu lado, para que pudesse ir até a cantina.

Durante o caminho foram poucas palavras trocadas entre eles, Noelle percebeu que Tezuka é um garoto calado e sério, e sabia que seria uma tarefa difícil ser amiga dele, ainda mais ela que não tem tanta facilidade assim de falar com as outras pessoas, mas pelo menos tinha que tentar.

Chegando à cantina, uma fila enorme se estendeu a frente dos dois alunos do primeiro ano, Noelle suspirou aquilo iria demorar demais, e sua barriga estava começando a roncar de fome, mas para sua sorte, bem lá no meio se encontrava Fuji. Abriu um sorriso enorme e puxou Tezuka junto consigo até o garoto de olhos fechado que ao ver a garota deu seu sorriso costumeiro.

–Ei, Fuji você poderia me comprar um suco de morango e um salgado? – ela fazia beicinho e olhava com os olhos brilhando que fez o garoto dar um suspiro e balançar a cabeça positivamente. – E você Tezuka? – ela se voltou para Tezuka que balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Você não quer nada? Tem certeza. – ela perguntou de novo ele respondeu que não e saiu daquele tumulto, Noelle apenas viu o garoto se afastar, voltou sua atenção para Fuji que apenas estava olhando para os dois quietos, ela entregou o dinheiro e saiu de lá e foi atrás de Tezuka que estava encostado com os olhos fechados. – Está tudo bem, Tezuka?

– Sim. – foi a única palavra que ele disse e aquilo meio que frustou Noelle, já que estava fazendo o possível para ter um conversa agradável e animada com o mesmo.

– então, Tezuka, em que clube você ira entrar? –Tezuka abriu os olhos quando ouviu a pergunta da garota e percebeu que a mesma olhava com certa admiração para as flores que estavam começando a nascer ali perto da janela.

– Eu irei para o clube de tênis e você? – respondeu finalmente depois de ficar quieto olhando para a garota.

– Oh vejo, Fuji e Sasaki também iram entrar no clube, me falaram para entrar também. Porém não sou a melhor pessoa para esporte, acho que vou entrar para o clube de jardinagem. – disse voltando sua atenção para o garoto, seu sorriso havia se alargado depois de perceber que estava começando a ter uma conversa com o mesmo. – Fuji é aquele... – porém não pode continuar, pois uma voz soou atrás da mesma.

– Aqui esta Maeda. Não quero parecer curioso, mas eu ouvi você pronunciando meu nome, sobre o que era. – disse Fuji entortando a cabeça. Noelle ignorando a pergunta de Fuji pegou seu salgado e suco e sentou na beirada da janela e começou a devorar seu salgado. Tezuka e Fuji trocaram olhar antes de ambos suspirarem.

– Sou Syusuke Fuji. – Fuji estendeu a mão para Tezuka, que olhou para mão e depois para os olhos fechados do mesmo, arqueou uma sobrancelha, porém aperto a mão de Fuji que abriu um sorriso.

– Sou Kunimitsu Tezuka.

Logo depois de se apresentarem, o sinal tocou anunciando que o intervalo havia acabo, Noelle que ainda não havia acabado de comer, olhou para os dois rapazes a sua frente e depois para o salgado, fez isso varias vezes. "Que sabe" quando pensou nisso enfio o restantes do salgado na boca, lambeu as pontas do dedo e logo depois abriu o suco e bebeu tudo num gole. Os dois garotos olharam aquilo perplexo, já que não era normal garota fazer aquele tipo de coisa, porém preferiram deixar isso de lado.

O restante das aulas foi tranqüilo, e chegou o momento que cada aluno do primeiro ano tinha que ir para o clube que haviam se inscrito, Noelle caminhavam animadamente até a estufa onde ocorriam as reuniões do clube de jardinagem, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver o local cheio de meninas, não entendi o porquê, mas ao adentrar no local entendeu o motivo de tantas meninas ali, o líder do clube de jardinagem, também era pra menos, o rapaz era muito belo, cada traço do seu rosto era perfeito, seu nariz pequeno mais perfeito, seus lábios carnudos, seus olhos verdes, sua pela bronzeada que entrava em contraste com seus cabelos também verdes que eram quase escondidos por uma boina marrom. Era aluno do terceiro ano, estranhou em ver que o líder era um rapaz já que meninos não curtem esses tipos de coisa, o primeiro pensamento que veio na mente de Noelle foi que ele era gay.

– Prazer garotas, eu sou Jade, líder do clube de jardinagem. Estou contente que a muitas meninas aqui, porém, espero que todas saibam cuidar das plantas e aquelas que não saibam mais querem aprender. Muito bem vindo ao clube de jardinagem. – disse Jade dando um sorriso que mostrava seus dentes brancos, o que fez muitas meninas suspirarem, menos Noelle que apenas revirou os olhos, algo que não passou despercebido pelo líder.

Alguns meses se passaram Noelle e Tezuka, haviam ficado mais próximos, ele já não agia mais sério e frio com ela e com Fuji, quem também ficou próximo, devido ao fato de fazerem parte do mesmo clube, já o clube de jardinagem havia diminuído o numero de participante para apenas cinco pessoas, tudo por causa da personalidade explosiva do líder e que apenas os cincos intrigantes conseguia agüentar.

Noelle estava carregando um vaso que por sinal não estava leve, ela tinha que levar até a quadra de tênis, quando chegou lá, seus olhos não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, Tezuka estava sendo jogado contra a grade e um aluno veterano esticava seu braço com a raquete em mão e batia no braço esquerdo de Tezuka, no mesmo instante Noelle largou o vaso no chão e correu até o garoto, não estava ligando se tinha invadido, porém o que aquele veterano fez era errado.

– O que você fez seu idiota? – gritou Noelle para o veterano que apenas se voltou e começou a caminhar em direção a ela, que sabia que iria levar uma raquetada do mesmo, fechou os olhos com força e esperou o contado da raquete em alguma parte do seu corpo. Porém estava demorando muito, abriu seus olhos e viu o capitão do clube de tênis parado em frente a ela.

– Todos cem volta na quadra. – esbravejou o capitão para todo mundo, que resmungaram, mas obedeceram a ordem do mesmo.

Noelle que já estava ao lado de Tezuka que pensava se brigava com ela por feito aquilo, ou se agradecia, porém a dor em seu braço esquerdo, fez com que se esquece disso tudo, temia que isso pudesse ser uma lesão grave.

Noelle que olhava atentamente para o garoto a sua frente, se preocupou mais ainda quando viu que ele estava fazendo um careta de dor. Colocou sua mão no local onde estava a mão dele e outra no ombro direito. Fazendo com que Tezuka a olhasse nos olhos e ele viu toda preocupação que os mesmo demonstravam e bem lá fundo, ele sabia não gostava de vê-la assim.

– Kunimitsu, você esta bem? – sua voz saiu aflita e cheia de preocupação.

– Estou bem. – ele disse por fim, enquanto se levantava com ajuda de Noelle.

Depois desse pequeno ocorrido, Tezuka estava querendo sair do clube, mas Noelle e o capitão do clube não deixaram, fizeram com que ele mudasse de idéia. Noelle disse a Tezuka que tinha que ir, pois tinha que terminar sua tarefa que o clube de jardinagem havia designado a ela. Tezuka ao ver a garota correndo até o vaso que tinha deixado no chão, sentiu um aperto estranho e desconhecido no lado esquerdo do peito, esfregou a mão no local, para ver se aliviava aquele dorzinha insurpotavel, achou estranho, mas preferiu ignorar.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Meu coração, gritando diz "Que eu te amo"_  
><strong> Khorus – Sonho<strong> 

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong> 

Noelle soltou um suspiro cansativo e olhou para seu relógio no pulso e deu um largado sorriso ao constatar que o sinal anunciando o final da aula iria tocar em breve, não estava mais agüentando ouvir sobre como resolver alguma conta de física com uma formula que não fazia menor idéia do porque dela existir ou quem fora a pessoa que criara-la.

Direcionou seus olhos para a janela e viu que as flores começavam a florir aos poucos e um sentimento de que foi graças a ela que as flores da escola estavam assim perfeitas e bem cuidado. Um sentimento de nostalgia passou por ela, não acreditava que já estava no terceiro ano e que praticamente esse era seu ultimo ano na Seigaku e uma ponta de saudades já começava a surgir, porém preferiu deixar isso de lado até o dia da formatura. "Mas até lá, tenho muito serviço para fazer com o clube de jardinagem, já que eu me tornei a líder, hoje, por exemplo, tenho que ir cuidar das flores perto da quadra de tênis. Oh talvez eu de uma passada lá no treinamento dos meninos e... Oh meu deus, já ia me esquecendo tenho que falar com Saori, ela pediu-me ajuda sobre que tipo de chocolate ela poderia dar para seu namorado Oshitari..." estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não ouviu o sinal tocar e que a sala já começava a esvaziar só se deu conta quando alguém lhe cutucou no ombro, olhou para a pessoa e abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver quem era e não soube dizer o porquê do seu coração sempre começar a bater rapidamente quando o vi.

– Oh Tezuka, algum problema? – perguntou não reparando que a sala estava vazia, por algum motivo não conseguia mais o chamar pelo primeiro nome como conseguia no primeiro ano, isso aconteceu quando estavam no segundo ano já não conseguia mais, sua voz não saia, parecia estranho e intimo demais o chamar assim.

– O sinal já tocou Maeda. – disse Tezuka não ligando mais pelo fato dela o chamar pelo sobrenome, apesar de que lá no fundo sentia o desejo de que ela voltasse a chamar pelo seu primeiro nome.

– Oh sério, então vamos. – disse ela se levantando rapidamente e recolhendo todo seu material, feito isso começou a caminhar a saída e logo atrás vinha Tezuka.

Durante o caminho encontram Fuji e Eiji que estavam saindo da sua sala, Fuji vendo os dois amigos abriu seu sorriso costumeiro e Eiji abraçou Noelle como sempre fazia que via a garota que apenas retribuiu o abraço, já havia se acostumado com isso.

Foram os quatros pelo caminho do vestiário, chegando ao masculino os três rapazes ficaram e se despediram da garota que caminhou um pouco mais até o vestiário feminino. Chegando lá, encontrou quem estava procurando.

– Saori-chan! – gritou enquanto corria até a amiga que estava terminando de amarrar seu tênis para ir treinar.

– Oh é você Noelle, algum problema? – perguntou a garota ficando de pé e pegando a sua raquete.

– Não, ou vai me dizer que se esqueceu que você me chamou para ir com você comprar o chocolate para dar para Oshitari? – enquanto dizia isso Noelle começava a retirar o uniforme da escola e ia até seu armário que ficava ao lado de Saori para pegar seu macacão de jardinagem.

– Oh é verdade, você não ira se importar que Kyara vá junto né? – Saori olhou meio receosa para amiga que paralisou ao ouvir o nome da melhor amiga de Saori. Não é que Noelle não gostasse dela, muito pelo contrario era Kyara que tinha algum problema com Noelle.

– Se ela não se importa que eu vá junto, por mim tudo bem. – disse Noelle se voltando para a amiga com um sorriso sincero. Saori piscou os olhos algumas vezes e se esqueceu que Noelle era assim, uma garota que fazia de tudo e até mesmo o impossível para ajudar os outros. Aproximou-se de Noelle e abraçou fortemente e agradeceu varias vezes.

Balançou a cabeça quando viu que Saori já havia saído do vestiário, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim sair com Kyara junto, talvez descobrisse qual era o motivo dela agir tão friamente com ela. Terminou de se vestir e partiu para a estufa do clube de jardinagem, chegando lá, avistou que todos os integrantes já estavam lá e rapidamente passou a tarefa para cada um e avisou caso alguém terminasse poderia embora, mas tinha que realmente terminar se não ela iria retirar do clube.

Feito tudo isso a garota pegou tudo que precisa na estufa e caminhou em direção a quadra de tênis, tinha que ver como as flores estavam por lá, já que a maioria dos garotos pisoteava suas flores, o que a deixava furiosa.

Suspirou aliviava ao ver que suas flores estavam inteiras, era uma coisa rara acontecer, mas talvez fosse porque havia reclamado com Tezuka e com a treinadora Ryuuzaki sobre as flores e ambos devem ter tomado alguma atitude.

Ajoelhou-se e começou a cuidar das flores assim, arrancando qualquer tipo de mato que pudesse estragar a beleza dali, cortou aquelas que haviam secado e aquelas que estavam muito grandes, colocou fertilizante e depois começou a regar.

Estava tão entretida na sua tarefa que não percebeu que alguém estava próximo a ela só quando a pessoa colocou a mão no ombro dela e tossiu, fazendo com que Noelle se assustasse com isso e voltasse sua atenção para o rapaz a sua frente.

– Ohh Momo é você, sabia que me assustou. – a garota estreitou os olhos numa tentativa de mostrar que estava brava por causa disso.

– Eu sinto muito senpai, mas é que eu... é que... – Noelle esperou pacientemente pela as palavras de Momoshiro, mas o que achou estranho foi o fato dele estar vermelho e isso estava começando a deixar a garota preocupada. – Senpai, será que você poderia me ajudar. – disse finalmente o rapaz e fazendo com ela soltasse um suspiro aliviado, na sua cabeça estava achando que ele fosse se confessar ou coisa do gênero.

– Momo-chan, já lhe disse para não me chamar de senpai e sim de Noelle. Está bem? – ela olhou para ele para ver se tinha entendi e ele realmente entendeu já que concordou com a cabeça. – Bem, e qual seria a ajuda?

– É que dizem que as flores têm um significado quando você entrega a certa pessoa e queria saber qual flor seria adequada para entregar para a pessoa que você está afim. – disse Momoshiro coçando a cabeça e com um sorriso sem graça na face. Noelle entortou a cabeça e achou muito fofo da parte dele sobre isso.

– Isso é muito bonito da sua parte Momo-chan. Porém você quer se confessar a pessoa ou quer demonstrar admiração por ela.

– Bem, seria interessante as duas coisas. Pois quero me confessar e sabe eu admiro muito ela. – confessou o garoto fazendo com que Noelle exclamasse um "ohh"

– Olha você pode pedir para que a florista faça um buquê mesclando as rosas de cores vermelhas e champanhe, e peça também para colocar duas ou três rosas cor de rosa. Está bem? – Noelle possuia a mão no queixo enquanto falava isso, e Momoshiro apenas concordava com a cabeça.

– Certo, entendi, mas, será que pode me dizer o significado dessas três rosas, pois para mim todas elas têm o mesmo significado. – pediu a garota com os olhos brilhando, sua intenção era de entregar as flores e dizer para pessoa o significado de cada uma.

– Olha Momo-chan, as rosas vermelhas significam amor intenso, paixão. As rosas champanhe significam admiração e respeito e as rosas cor de rosas significam carinho e gratidão.

– Agora eu entendi, muito obrigado sen...quer dizer Noelle-chan. – Momoshiro estava tão empolgado com isso que acabou dando um beijo na bochecha da garota que corou na hora.

– Não foi nada, Momo-chan. – ela disse mais para si do que para ele já que o mesmo voltava correndo para a quadra, e ela percebeu que Tezuka estava mandando Momoshiro dar algumas voltas na quadra por ter saído do treino sem avisar. Noelle abafou um riso ao ver a cena, mas ela não contava que certas pessoas haviam visto tudo aquilo.

Tezuka que estava na quadra viu a hora que Noelle havia chegado e não soube dizer, mas ficou contente de vê-la ali, por perto, seu coração parecia ficar aliviado, estreitou os olhos ao ver Momoshiro se aproximando da garota, se esquecendo por alguns segundos do treino que ocorria a sua frente, ficou a reparar nos dois e pelo que percebeu os dois estavam tendo uma conversa um pouco suspeita para ele, porém ao ver Momoshiro beijar a face de Noelle, Tezuka não soube explicar, mas sentiu se muito irritado e bravo por causa daquilo e quando Momoshiro se aproximou, mandou que desses cem voltas na quadra, numa tentativa de aliviar aquela irritação e logo tratou de voltar atenção na prancheta em sua mão, mas algo lhe impediu, um par de mãos ocultou sua visão, deu um longo suspiro, pois sabia de quem tratava.

– Maeda, você não deveria estar cuidando das tarefas do seu clube? – ele disse enquanto abaixava as mãos dela, para que pudesse enxergar, a olhou de canto e viu que a mesma esboçava um sorriso doce, um sorriso que fez seu coração falhar por alguns segundos.

– Eu sei Tezuka-kun, mas é que eu já terminei a minha parte, e como estava aqui, vim ver como anda a equipe. – disse ela enquanto se aproximava para olhar o que continha na prancheta, mas ela não ficou do lado o que normalmente se faz, muito pelo contrario, ela ficou na ponta do pé, já que Tezuka era maior que ela, apoiou seu queixo no ombro dele e olhou para a prancheta. Podia ser um ato inocente por parte dela, mas mal ela sabia que isso havia mexido muito com o capitão sério, que não estava conseguindo bolar qualquer frase coerente ou se concentrar o que acontecia em sua volta, já que o perfume da mesma começava a invadir sua narina. Torcia para que ninguém o visse agindo dessa maneira e para sua sorte, ou não, todos estavam concentrados em treinar. – O que é isso Tezuka-kun, porque um calouro esta na lista que vai fazer parte da seleção dos titulares. – a cada palavra que ela dizia, o hálito batia contra o ouvido do rapaz que se arrepiava e quando sentiu o roçar do seu braço contra seu, só fez com que o coração do rapaz batesse rapidamente, Tezuka teve que respirar fundo para tentar controlar seu coração e sua respiração que tinha começado a ficar pesada e ofegante.

Noelle direcionou seus olhos da prancheta para a face do rapaz e ficou paralisada, desde quando Tezuka havia se tornado tão bonito e parecido com um homem mais velho, se lembrava perfeitamente que no primeiro ano tinha um rosto de criança que muitas vezes a garota se pegava apertando a bochecha do mesmo, mas agora possuía uma face de um homem nem parecia que tinha quinze anos de idade, seu coração começou a bater rapidamente, seus lábios se entreabriam involuntariamente, seus olhos caíram da face para boca, e em sua mente a única coisa que tinha era de querer juntar seus lábios ao deles, sentir que gosto tinha. Percebendo no que estava pensando, Noelle se afastou bruscamente do rapaz que a olhou intrigado por ter feito isso, e viu que a mesma estava vermelha como nunca.

– Está bem Maeda? – perguntou Tezuka se aproximando da garota que se afastava do mesmo e isso estava começando a preocupá-lo.

– Eu preciso ir Tezuka-kun me lembrei que tenho algumas tarefas para ver. Bem tchau e um bom treino. – Tezuka nem teve tempo de despedir-se dela, já que a mesma havia corrido até o canteiro que havia cuidado alguns minutos atrás para pegar suas coisas e correr até a estufa que ficava do outro lado. Porém toda aquela cena não passou despercebida pelos olhos de uma pessoa que estava olhando a cena toda intrigado, mas com um sorriso estranho na face, teria que conversar com seu amigo em breve.

Noelle percebendo que já havia se afastado o suficiente da quadra se se encostou à parede e levou sua mão até os olhos, para ocultar a luz do sol entrasse em contato com seus olhos, precisava de escuridão por agora. "O que esta acontecendo comigo, porque meu coração esta batendo tão rápido assim. Será que eu? Não, eu não estou me apaixonando pelo meu melhor amigo, isso é errado, certo? É errado Noelle, você não esta apaixonada por ele, seu coração esta batendo rápido por outro motivo" ela balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento e retirou a mão que encobria sua visão, respirou fundo e voltou à caminha em direção a estufa, tinha que guarda as coisas e ir para o vestiário, já que daqui algum minuto Saori terminaria seu treino.

Guardo tudo em seu devido lugar e reparou que todos os outros integrantes também já haviam terminado seus afazeres. Mas sabia que tinha que ir ver se todos realmente tinham feito as tarefas, saiu da estufa e começou a caminhar, olhando atentamente para cada flor no caminho e percebeu que todas ali estavam bem cuidadas.

Chegou ao vestiário feminino e adentrou no local e viu que não havia ninguém ali, bem, era melhor para ela, já que odiava dividir o banheiro com outras pessoas, pegou sua toalha que estava no armário e foi até o chuveiro mais próximo. Retirou o seu macacão que por sinal estava suja de terra, a blusa branca e suas roupas íntimas. Entrou no Box e ligou o chuveiro, deixando com que água fria entrasse em contato com seu corpo, deixou que um suspirou escapasse dos seus lábios, aos poucos a água começava a esquentar até atingir a temperatura certa. Pegou o sabonete liquido que ficava ali e colocou certa quantia na esponja e começou a passar por todo seu corpo, o cheio de morango atingiu a narina da garota que fez uma careta, o cheiro era bom, porém muito enjoativo.

Se sentindo que já estava limpa o suficiente deixou que água levasse todo o sabão do seu corpo, ficou debaixo da água por alguns minutos e logo depois desligou o chuveiro, pegou sua toalha e começou a secar, enquanto fazia isso, a porta do vestiário se abrira e dela passava varias garotas que estavam voltando do seus treinos. Noelle enrolou a toalha em volta do seu corpo, pegou sua roupa e saiu do Box, porém quando abriu deu de cara com Miho, capitã do time de tênis feminino, isso fez com que as duas se assustassem.

– Desculpe, não sabia que tinha alguém aqui. – disse Miho dando espaço para que Noelle passasse.

– Oh tudo bem. – Noelle abriu um pequeno sorriso de que não se importava, e saiu do Box para que a capitã entrasse. Pegou seu uniforme escolar e o vestiu e esperou que Saori terminasse de tomar seu banho e de se vestir para que pudessem ir à loja de doces para comprar o tal chocolate.

Demoro alguns minutos até que Saori estive completamente pronta, quando as duas garotas saíram do vestiário, Kyara já esperava pela as duas e quando a mesmo viu que Noelle estava junto fez uma careta desgosto que não passou abatido por Saori e muito menos por Noelle que não entendi o motivo de tanta empatia por parte de Kyara.

As três garotas foram caminhando até uma doceria que muito conhecida por vender chocolates muitos bons, Saori fazia de tudo pra que Noelle e Kyara conversavam entre sim, porém estava sendo uma tarefa muito difícil. Por fim quando chegaram ao estabelecimento, Saori desistiu de aproximar as duas e decidiu que ia escolher o chocolate rapidamente para que todas pudessem ir embora.

Quando Saori disse que iria para o banheiro deixando as duas sozinhas, Kyara se virou para Noelle e a fuzilou com os olhos.

– o que você e o Momoshiro estavam conversando hoje? – disparou sem enrolar, Noelle olhou da cesta de chocolate que tinha achado super lindo para a garota ao seu lado, não entendeu o que ela estava falando. – O que você e o Momoshiro estavam conversando hoje? – repetiu novamente Kyara que estava começando a perder a paciência.

Noelle entendeu o que ela estava falando, era da hora que Momoshiro tinha lhe perguntado sobre as flores, olhou para a garota com um sorriso enorme. – Você gosta do Momoshiro não é. – disparou sem pensar, Kyara ouvindo isso começou a ficar vergonha e dizendo que não. – Kyara, está estampado em sua cara. Mas vou lhe dizer o porque estávamos conversando hoje, Momoshiro pediu minha ajuda.

– Sua ajuda, para que?

– Ele queria saber que tipo de flor ele teria que dar para a pessoa que ele estava afim. – Noelle voltou sua atenção novamente para prateleira a sua frente, e percebeu que sentia uma vontade enorme de dar algum chocolate para Tezuka e isso assustou, na verdade esses sentimentos estavam começando assustá-la.

– Mas, ele te disse para quem era? – quando ouviu a voz de Kyara, Noelle despertou do seu pensamento e voltou novamente sua atenção para garota ao seu lado e percebeu que a mesma estava muito cabisbaixa.

– Não, na verdade eu não perguntei. Sabe Kyara, eu não entendo porque você não gosta de mim. – disse Noelle finalmente, queria falar sobre isso a muito tempo com a loira, ainda não entendeu o que tinha feito para a mesma.

Kyara soltou um suspiro e olhou nos olhos de Noelle. – É porque você é uma garota linda, doce, gentil e que faz tudo pelo os outros. E acho que o Momoshiro gosta de você, porque eu o ouvi falando de você algum dias atrás e isso me deixou brava, irritada, e hoje eu achava que tinha confirmando a minha hipótese de que ele é afim de você, quando vi os dois juntos. Desculpa-me Noelle, sei que não tem nenhuma culpa... – Noelle não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo tudo aquilo, respirou fundo e resolveu cortar a garota.

– Sabe Kyara, acho impossível Momoshiro estar afim de mim, porque se ele estivesse não teria pedido a minha ajuda. Confesso que quando ele veio falar comigo hoje, achei que fosse isso, mas quando eu olhei em seus olhos, vi que estava falando de outra pessoa. E outra coisa Kyara, você também é linda e Momoshiro seria meio idiota não reparar em você, ainda mais que é a Senpai dele. – disse essa ultima parte rindo, fazendo com que a outra risse também.

– Você me desculpa por ter sido tão grossa com você. – Kyara olhou nos olhos de Noelle que apenas abriu um sorriso e estendeu seus braços para a loira abraçasse que fez de imediato.

Saori que saiu do banheiro não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam vendo, Kyara e Noelle estavam abraçadas, isso era estranho, só tinha deixado elas por alguns minutos.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – disse a morena olhando para as duas sem entender nada.

– Nada, a gente resolveu a nossa diferença, não é Noelle. – disse Kyara se soltando do abraço.

– Eu não entendo vocês duas, mas será que podemos comprar meu chocolate ou está difícil. – disse Saori indo até uma prateleira que continhas várias cesta com chocolates e ursinho dentro. Noelle e Kyara apenas se entreolharam e sorriram finalmente elas haviam resolvido as diferenças entre elas.


	3. Chapter 3

**And the world has somehow shifted**  
><em>(E mundo de um jeito mudou)<em>  
><strong>All at once, everything is different<strong>  
><em>(De uma vez, tudo parece diferente)<em>  
><strong>Now that I see you<strong>  
><em>(Agora que eu vejo você)<em>  
><strong>Tangled - I See The Light<strong>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

Tezuka olhou novamente pelo canto do olho para ver que Noelle realmente se encontrava ali, parada olhando para ele com seu costumeiro sorriso doce, que sempre fazia de um modo que o coração do capitão sério começasse a bater rapidamente. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo, porém preferiu ignorar todas as sensações que sentia quando a garota estava por perto, até mesmo porque não possuía cabeça para isso, tinha um campeonato difícil pela frente e precisa ganhar para poder ir ao torneio nacional.

Havia se esquecido completamente que tinha combinado com a garota que iria ensiná-la a jogar um pouco de tênis, achou estranho quando ela veio até ele perguntando se podia ensiná-la o básico, mas não comentou nada. Terminou de rebater a ultima bola que maquina jogou e caminhou até a garota.

– Tezuka-kun, você é realmente um ótimo jogador, sabia? Mas, me preocupo com seu braço esquerdo. – Noelle dizia enquanto adentrava na quadra, com uma raquete na mão, que na verdade não pertencia a ela, e sim a Saori, que havia emprestado para amiga.

– Não a motivos para se preocupar com meu braço Maeda. – Noelle fez uma careta ao o ouvir dizer seu sobrenome, aquilo estava incomodando desde dia que ouviu Tezuka chamar Miho pelo seu primeiro nome, queria saber desde quando os dois agiam assim tão íntimos. Tezuka, porém preferiu ignorar à careta que ela fez, pois imaginou que fosse por causa do que tinha falado do seu braço. – Mas ainda não entendi, porque você quer jogar assim, de uma hora para outra, tênis.

– É porque vendo você jogar todo dia, me despertou uma curiosidade de como seria jogar. – respondeu a garota abrindo um sorriso, mas logo sumindo quando uma idéia surgiu em sua mente. – Eu sinto muito, você não é obrigado a me ensinar, é só que você foi a primeira pessoa que surgiu em minha mente. Desculpe – abaixou a cabeça e começou a caminhar em direção a saída da quadra, porém uma mão a segurou pelo pulso.

– Não é isso Noelle, mas vamos esquecer tudo bem. Agora venha aqui, irei te ensinar como se deve sacar. – disse Tezuka a puxando para perto de si, Noelle sentiu seu rosto começar a queimar, quando havia pedido para ele ensinar jogar tênis, não achava que era preciso ele ficar assim, tão perto de si. Seu coração batia loucamente e Noelle temia que Tezuka pudesse ouvi-lo.

Tezuka fazia de tudo para não fazer algo desnecessário, porém estava sendo uma tarefa difícil, ainda mais tendo ela em seus braços, respirou fundo e a posicionou de maneira certa para sacar, pegou a mão que continha a raquete e pegou a outra que seria que estaria segurando a bola de tênis.

– Olha toda vez que você sacar lembrasse que seu pé que for ficar na frente tem que estar aproximando a 45 graus em relação à linha de base. Para você entender melhor faça com seu pé fica apontado para o postinho da frente. E lembrasse que o pé da frente tem como objetivo sustentar todo o eixo por onde ocorrerá a rotação do quadril, que é uma importante fonte de potencia do saque. Está compreendendo? – perguntou ele, Noelle fazia o maior esforço para entender cada palavra do rapaz, mas estar ali sendo segurada e sentindo perfeitamente o cheiro do perfume de Tezuka não estava ajudando em nada, tomou uma respiração funda, o que não foi muito sensato da sua parte, pois o perfume invadiu sua narina rapidamente e contaminava todo o local, a garota balançou a cabeça para que o cheiro saísse. – Está tudo bem Noelle? – perguntou o rapaz intrigado o ato da garota em seus braços.

– Sim sim, podemos continuar. Se eu entendi manter o pé da frente em direção aquele postinho da rede, certo? – Tezuka deixou que um pequeno sorriso de canto surgisse que passou despercebido pela garota, pois ouvir as palavras da mesma verá que ela estava realmente prestando atenção.

– Certo, vamos continuar. Agora o seu pé que estiver atrás tem que estar posicionado paralelamente à linha de base. E outra coisa seria correto você usar uma distancia entre os pés a mesma distancia entre os ombros, pois isso é para que você possa executar o balanço, que é mais fácil eu demonstrar do que explicar. É desse jeito. – ele retirou suas mãos dos braços da garota e levou até a cintura da mesma, o rapaz engoliu em seco quando suas mãos se encontravam na cintura da menina que estava muito vermelho devido a esse contato. Ele respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça levemente para tirar qualquer pensamento que não fosse ensinar tenista para a sua amiga. – preciso que você coloque seu pé esquerdo na frente e seu pé direito atrás. – Noelle obedeceu, feito isso, ele começou lentamente empurrá-la para trás para que jogasse seu peso no pé direito e logo para frente para jogar todo peso no pé da frente, fez isso varias às vezes, até que a garota entendeu o que era um balanço. – certo agora, como você deve sacar. – ele levou cada uma da suas mãos em cada braço da garota e segurou levemente, não queria machucá-la ou deixar marcas. – Primeiro vamos sem bola, tudo bem? – Noelle o olhou de canto e concordou com cabeça, ela que não iria discutir com Tezuka, ele sabia muita mais coisa de tênis do que ela. Tezuka fez um movimento com a mão esquerda da garota como estivesse jogando uma bola e logo em seguida fez um movimento com braço direito que continha a raquete como se ela estivesse rebatendo. Fizeram esse movimento umas cinco vezes até que Noelle conseguiu pegar o jeito sem ajuda de Tezuka que a segurava pela cintura, mas isso não estava incomodando nenhum dos dois.

– Será que podemos tentar com a bola? – disse Noelle se virando com tudo para o rapaz atrás dela, seus olhos brilhavam de excitação em tentar uma vez com a bola. Tezuka soltou um suspiro e revirou em sua bermuda a procura de alguma bola e a encontrou, colocou na mão de Noelle, que abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver a bolinha em sua mão.

A garota respirou pelo nariz e depois soltou pela boca, fez todo o posicionamento que Tezuka havia lhe explicado e ensinado, fez o tal do balanço e logo depois jogou a bolinha no alto e rebateu a bola que bateu contra a rede. Noelle piscou os olhos varias vezes, voltou sua atenção para Tezuka e abriu um sorriso enorme e começava apontar para bolinha que estava parada em frente a rede e logo começou a pular animadamente por ter consigo rebater, não estava a bolinha não tinha passado pela rede estava feliz por ter consigo bater nela, isso a deixava contente, esses pequenos detalhes que faziam com que a garota sorrisse. – Você viu Tezuka-kun eu consegui rebater. Viu só!

Tezuka ficou admirado de como a garota ficava contente por ter consigo apenas rebater a bola e de como apontava para a bolinha, achou isso estranho, já que vera algumas garotas ficaram frustradas por suas bolas não conseguiram passar na rede na primeira vez. Mas algo lhe chamou atenção e aquilo o deixou muito constrangido, pois os seios de Noelle subiam e desciam a cada pulo que a mesma dava e isso fazia com que a camiseta que ela usava subisse mostrando uma pequena parcela da barriga branca e lisa. O rapaz olhou para o lado e num ato de se esquecer do que tinha visto retirou o óculo e começou a fingir que estava limpando.

Noelle vendo que Tezuka estava sem óculo parou bruscamente de pular e se aproximou do rapaz, não sabia o porquê, mas seus pés estavam andando sem que ela mandasse. Parou em frente a ela e percebeu que o rapaz estava a olhando assustado pela súbita aproximação, os dois ficara assim, se encarando por um bom tempo, até que ambos sentiram os raios solar atingir suas faces, olharam para o lado que vinha o raio e perceberam que o sol já começava a se por e que já estava ficando tarde.

– Acho melhor irmos, esta começando a escurecer. – Tezuka dizia enquanto se aproximava da sua bolsa e guardava suas coisas, pegou sua jaqueta de titular e a vestiu.

Noelle já estava parada em frente à saída da quadra, quando Tezuka se aproximou os dois começaram a sair das quadras publicas em direção ao metro, mas o estomago de Noelle roncou alto suficiente para que os dois escutassem, a face da garota começava a ficar vermelha por causa disso.

– Maeda por não me disse que estava com fome, vamos comer algo antes de irmos embora. – disse Tezuka saindo do caminho que leva até o metro para ir até uma lanchonete que ficava do outro lado da rua.

– Tezuka-kun, não precisa, em casa eu...- mas fora cortada quando sentiu um par de braços a rodear pela cintura e uma voz rouca e suave surgir em seu ouvido.

– Noelle-chan, quanto tempo. – disse a voz agora toda animada.

– Jade-chan! – gritou Noelle se soltando dos braços e se virando para dar um abraço melhor no rapaz, Tezuka que estava preste a trazer a rua, se virou ao perceber que Noelle não estava ao seu lado como de costumo, olhou para a entrada do metro e viu Noelle abraçada com algum rapaz de cabelos verdes que reconheceu na hora quem era, estreitou seus olhos para aquela cena, se lembrou na hora do dia que havia escutado uma conversa de Noelle com Saori de quem havia dado seu primeiro beijo com jade, isso só ajudou com que o ciumes que estavam sentindo aumentasse mais ainda e andou até eles, e parou bem atrás do casal.

Jade que estava se aproveitando do momento, percebeu que havia alguém parado ali, pois uma sombra surgiu, voltou sua atenção para o rapaz a sua frente e ficou o encarando como se estivesse dizendo "se você acabar com esse momento eu te mato"

– Noelle, acho que devemos ir. – Tezuka percebendo que havia dito o nome da garota não estava creditando em si mesmo, a facilidade que havia saído o surpreendeu, não só ele como Noelle que estremeceu ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado pela voz de Tezuka e algo em seu ser havia adorado aquilo, soltou rapidamente de Jade e voltou sua atenção para o capitão e abriu varias vezes a boca, ainda estava em choque por ouvir seu nome, mas olhou atentamente e percebeu que ele estava estranho, não sabia dizer, parecia estar com ciúmes dela, um sorrio brincalhão surgiu em seus lábios, voltou sua atenção novamente para jade e deu um beijo na face do mesmo.

– Eu tenho que ir jade-chan, foi muito bom em vê-lo novamente. – Jade ia abrir a boca para falar algo, porém não teve tempo, pois a garota já puxava o outro garoto pelo braço até a lanchonete do outro lado da rua. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça em seguida voltando a fazer o caminho que estava fazendo antes de encontrar com a jovem.

Na lanchonete espera ansiosamente por Tezuka voltar com seus pedidos, demorou alguns minutos, mas o rapaz chegou com uma bandeja contendo os lanches e os sucos, nenhum dos dois ousava falar alguma coisa, parecia que o silencio era a melhor coisa para aquele momento. Comeram seus lanches, e Tezuka deu graças por Noelle não ter falado sobre ter chamado ela pelo seu primeiro nome, foram embora para entrada do metro, chegaram lá qual foi a surpresa ao verem ele lotado, haviam se esquecido que agora era horário de pico, com muito esforço ambos conseguiram entrar no metro.

Noelle sentiu que alguém passou a mão em seu corpo, fez uma careta de nojo e tentou ver quem tinha feito isso, ao olhar viu um homem velho e estranho olhando para ela com um olhar malicioso, a garota ficou assustada e por instinto se aproximou mais ainda de Tezuka, que ficou surpreso com isso, olhou para ela intrigado.

– Algum problema, Maeda?

– É que tem um homem muito estranho me olhando. – ela respondeu, olhando nos olhos de Tezuka que percebeu que demonstravam medo.

O rapaz suspirou e a puxou pela mão para que saíssem dali, foi uma tarefa difícil, mas conseguiram chegar até a porta, Noelle ficou de costas para a porta e de frente para Tezuka que usa seu corpo para "proteger" a garota. Ficaram assim até que chegaram na estação na qual Noelle descia.

– Bem, eu fico por aqui. – disse a garota se voltando para saída e esperando que a mesma abrisse

– Eu irei levá-la até a sua casa. – sua voz saiu tão autoritária que Noelle nem ousou argumentar.

As portas do metro foram abertas e os dois saíram daquele sufoco, durante o percurso ambos avistaram ao longe, Momoshiro e Kyara de mãos dadas, Noelle não deixou de sorrir ao ver a cena, havia ficado contente quando descobriu que a ajuda que Momoshiro tinha lhe pedido era para conquistar Kyara. Porém uma lembrança fez com que começasse a rir, fazendo com que o rapaz desviasse sua atenção do casal bem a frente para a garota ao seu lado, arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu uma leve tossida para ela se lembrar que estava no meio da rua.

– Desculpa, é que eu me lembrei de uma coisa. – ela aos poucos conseguiu controlar a sua risada, Tezuka a olhou por alguns minutos e depois voltou sua atenção para rua, e viu que o casal não se encontrava mais lá, preferiu ignorar não gostava de se intrometer na vida pessoal dos titulares, a única coisa que pedira era isso não abalasse seus desempenhos nos treinos.

O silencio voltou, foi assim até o restante do caminho, quando finalmente avistaram a casa que seria de Noelle, deram mais alguns passos até chegarem ao portão, o rapaz olhou meio surpreso para casa, pois eram aquelas bem tradicionais, assim ele constatou que como ele, ela também pertencia a uma família tradicional.

Por mais que fossem muito amigos desde primeiro ano, Tezuka nunca tinha ido para casa de Noelle, e não foi por falta de convite da mesma que sempre o chamava, porém ele sempre recusava com a desculpa que tinha muita tarefa em casa.

Noelle se virou para Tezuka e lhe deu um beijo demorado na bochecha do mesmo e o agradeceu por ter lhe trazido até em casa e pediu para que tomasse cuidado na volta para a casa. Ele piscou os olhos e apenas acenava com a cabeça, não possui palavras em sua boca, estava em choque devido ao beijo repentino. Só se deu conta que estava sozinho na rua com cara de bobo, quando ouviu o barulho do portão fechar bruscamente, balançou a cabeça e levou sua mão até o seu peito esquerdo, onde seu coração batia loucamente, em sua mente uma guerra era trava entre a razão que mandava esquecê-la, se afastar dela, que ela estava se tornando uma distração, enquanto seu coração dizia que ele deveria deixar que aquele sentimento tomasse conta de seu corpo todo. Balançou a cabeça novamente, aquilo estava começando a deixá-lo irritado, deu uma ultima olhada na casa e voltou a caminhar em direção a estação do metro.

Noelle não podia acreditar que tinha feito aquilo, foi por impulso, estava se xingando mentalmente só deu conta que sua mãe estava ao seu lado, quando sentiu um par de mãos em seu ombro e começar a chacoalhar. Era sua mãe que estava querendo lhe dizer que o jantar iria atrasar, pois seu pai havia ficado preso no trabalho, a garota apenas concordou com a cabeça e foi para seu quarto, pegou seu pijama que estava jogado em cima da cadeira e foi direito para banheiro.

Nunca havia se sentindo assim tão limpa e cheirosa, voltou para seu quarto e tratou de ligar seu notebook, para ver se Saori ou Kyara estavam online, e para sua sorte, Kyara estava, clicou duas vezes no nome da amiga e para sua surpresa, janelinha com nome de Kyara subia avisando que ela estava puxando conversa.

_Kyara diz: o que você e o Tezuka estavam fazendo na rua aquela hora? Hein hein_  
><em>Noelle diz: Oh então você nos viu, ele estava me trazendo para casa.<em>  
><em>Kyara diz: Para sua casa? Você não disse nada sobre Mim e nem o Momoshiro né?<em>  
><em>Noelle diz: Kyara, não foi preciso eu falar alguma coisa, estava na cara que vocês dois estão juntos, já que estavam de mãos dadas.<em>  
><em>Kyara diz: Oh, é verdade. Hehehe. Mas me diga por que ele te trouxe até em casa?<em>  
><em>Noelle diz: é porque quando estávamos no metro, um cara muito suspeito estava me encarando, na verdade, ele passou a mão em mim. Mas deixa quieto, daí ele falou que ia me levar até em casa.<em>  
><em>Kyara diz: Hum, compreendo. Sabia que vocês dois ficam fofos juntos.<em>  
><em>Noelle diz: Eh?<em>  
><em>Kyara diz: Noelle você gosta do Tezuka né.<em>  
><em>Noelle diz: É claro que eu gosto dele, ele é meu amigo.<em>  
><em>Kyara diz: Sei, sei!<em>  
><em>Noelle diz: Kyara não vou discutir com você agora, porque tenho que ir. <em>

Feito isso a garota saiu do bate papo e desligou seu notebook, o colocou em cima da mesa e se deitou na cama, estava muito cansada, o treino que teve com Tezuka hoje pode não ter parecido pesado para outros, mas para ela que não é acostumada com isso, foi muito exaustivo. Um sorriso torto surgiu em seus lábios, quando se lembrou do dia que havia visto Momoshiro e Kyara trocando beijos atrás da estufa na escola, ambos ficaram tão vermelhos e sem graça que Noelle não conseguiu segurar seu riso por muito tempo, então eles lhe disseram que estavam namorando, porém não queriam contar para ninguém até o aniversario de Momoshiro e por isso pediram para que a garota guardasse o segredo até lá.

Virou-se para o lado e se ajeitou melhor na cama e esperou que o sono viesse, porém veio outra coisa, veio o ocorrido de hoje à tarde, na parte que havia reencontrado Jade, na verdade no exato momento que Tezuka havia lhe chamado pelo seu nome, isso só fez com que seu coração acelerasse e que houvesse borboletas em seu estomago. Ela que tinha ignorado todo esse tempo esse sentimento, sabia que não podia mais, sabia que estava completamente apaixonada por seu amigo Kunimitsu Tezuka.**  
><strong>


End file.
